The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus and an electronic apparatus, more particularly, to a solid-state image pickup apparatus and an electronic apparatus with which a correction of a pixel signal can be avoided as much as possible and an image plane phase difference AF can be executed appropriately.
In recent years, cameras adopt an image plane phase difference AF for both a model miniaturization and an AF (autofocus) function.
In the image plane phase difference AF, the AF is performed by arranging a plurality of pixels in which left, right, top, and bottom of an opening portion of a photodiode (PD) are partially optically shielded in an angle of view and acquiring a phase difference signal from those pixels.
Since an AF speed is higher than that of a contrast AF system and there is no need to mount an AF image pickup device, the image plane phase difference AF is effective in miniaturizing the camera and lowering costs.
The image plane phase difference AF pixels (also referred to as phase difference pixels) have a pixel structure in which about half of the PD on the left and right or at the top and bottom is optically shielded. The phase difference pixels are arranged in a pair (do not always need to be adjacent to each other), and the two phase difference pixels generate a single phase difference signal from different oblique incidence characteristics thereof (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-157198).